


Dr. Hoshi's Tennis Test

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Tennis, Original Work
Genre: Golf, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi starts up his mad science after years of being in the dark, but he first challenges Dry Bowser to some tennis as a way to test out his newest, sports based invention.





	Dr. Hoshi's Tennis Test

"Hey, I heard that Harryhausen Hoshi is starting up his mad science again," Arceus stated as he was playing golf with Dry Bowser and Gruntilda near the Bone Dry Dunes, with the Pokemon God doing well as he was beating the others with relative ease.

"Why should we be interested?" Gruntilda stated as she twirled her green golf club around, adjusting her black hat.

"Well, he has come to us for advice several times." Arceus stated as he noticed the storm moving towards the east. "And it wouldn't hurt if we were to see him again."

Dry Bowser sighed as he was polishing his dusty bones, glancing back up. "Would you want me to go and search him?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, since you're doing the worst between us." Arceus pointed out as he closed his eyes. "In fact, the good doctor is somewhere by the Wild Woods."

"Of course he would be there." Dry Bowser stated in disappointment as he released his golf club, pulling out his Bone Rattler bike from his skeletal shell as he then began heading eastward, into the dust bowl approaching.

Gruntilda turned to Arceus. "So why would you go and tell him about that old coot?"

Arceus shrugged. "Hey, I was sensing that he was actually being active again. It doesn't hurt to socialize with the guy." He then began positioning himself. "But... I don't want to interrupt our golf game..."

* * *

Later on, somewhere in the deepest reaches of the Wild Woods racecourse, Dry Bowser stopped by on the wooden bridge, to see Dr. Hoshi the purple Yoshi-like dinosaur holding a purple tennis racket with sensor gear on it as he began smacking the various green tennis balls that were firing out of the foliage, this making the bony reptile curious.

"Hey! Harryhausen!" Dry Bowser called out as he approached Dr. Hoshi. "You want to tell me what the tennis skills are for?"

"Oh, I felt like showing myself up in Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus' fanfics again." Dr. Hoshi clarified as he adjusted his glasses, the purple raptor scientist having light blue colored ones to be specific. "He's finally decided to do something unique with me."

"Well, that's great." Dry Bowser stated as he just shrugged and shook his head. "But, since you're practicing up on your tennis, how about we have a match?" he then pulled out his own tennis racket, which was as dry as himself.

Dr. Hoshi smiled, raising his right hand as the tennis balls stopped coming out of the leaves, the two reptiles facing each other as they were prepping up for a match in the forest.


End file.
